When it All Comes Crashing
by TygersEye MKC
Summary: A mysterious new threat appears and gives T-Bone and Razor a hard time, but this time, two other SWAT kats will help them kick some tail and find some answers


Special Thanks: Thanks to Tyler Furlong for letting me use his character (in later chapters). Couldn't have had as much fun writing this if he had refused!  
  
Disclaimer: The usual stuff. I don't own the SWAT Kats; they are property of Hannah Barbera, just having a little fun  
  
Other: Jason is my own creation, ill be creating a separate story in for him so all you kats out there wont be all "Who is this Jason?" This is my first story and would greatly appreciate feedback.  
  
When it All comes Crashing. By: Tygers EyeMKC  
  
T-Bone threw the Turbokat into a hard spin downwards, narrowly escaping a barrage of enemy missiles. Neither of them knew where the jet came from or who it belonged to but it definitely was not friendly. Razor frantically typed on the computer display in front of him, trying to identify the enemy craft. All T-Bone could do was grit his teeth and try to outmaneuver the unceasing onslaught.  
  
"Razor!" T-Bone shouted over the roar of the jets.  
  
"What the heck is this thing!"  
  
Razor growled loudly as the Turbokat's scanners failed to identify the strange jet  
  
"I don't know! It's like nothing I've seen before!"  
  
T-Bone rolled the plane into a turn and both of them were pressed into their seats from the G-forces.  
  
"Come on Razor! Can't you find a weakness or. something? We have to get this guy quick or were going to end up deep fried!" T-Bone shouted through gritted teeth.  
  
As if to confirm what he had just said, the sleek, quiet jet doubled back effortlessly and fired off a few rounds from its energy cannons, grazing its wing and causing the whole plane to rattle violently. Razor and T-Bone were bounced around the cockpit like prey in the jaws of a steel predator.  
  
"T-Bone! Were loosing power! Our engines are damaged!" Razor shouted over the loud alarms and sirens that were going off.  
  
"That's it! Its time to kick some tail! Were going to speed of heat!" T- bone growled aloud as he pushed the throttle up to 150%. The Turbokat roared to life with renewed vigor, transforming into a different plane all together. The two were slammed back into their seats as the jet accelerated away from the silver nightmare.  
  
The enemy jet matched the Turbokat's speed with a brief flare of its engines and continued the pursuit, firing off laser rounds when an opportunity presented itself.  
  
Razor sat in awe of the amazing craft as camera shots of it flashed to life on the computer console, giving him a much desired, close up shot of it. "That Technology! Its.its incredible! Its far beyond anything kat kind has ever created!  
  
"Hold on Razor!"  
  
Razor didn't have a chance to respond before T-Bone threw the Turbokat into a tight loop, both of them blacked out for a split second but the gamble paid off. When the maneuver was completed, the streamline jet that was giving them so much trouble was in front of them, within firing range, and locked on.  
  
"Missiles away!" Razor cheered victoriously as he slammed his fist down on a few buttons that released every missile the Turbokat still had, it didn't matter what kind. That jet had to go.  
  
The storm of missiles screamed towards their target as if wanting to exact their own deadly revenge. T-Bone and Razor were rewarded with a thundering boom and a blinding flash of light as all of the weapons impacted perfectly with the target, enveloping the entire thing in a torrent of debris, fire, and smoke.  
  
"Yes!" T-Bone roared triumphantly, a grin spreading across his face. "I guess that showed him that no one."  
  
"T-Bone! Look out!" Razor barked with sudden urgency saturating his voice  
  
The had not been destroyed, it wasn't even damaged! It had come to a complete stop and the Turbokat was speeding on a collision course with it. T-Bone pulled back on the control stick in a last ditch effort to pull away but it was of no use. The bottom of the Turbokat crushed into the mysterious plane, completely severing the right wing from the body. The Kat flailed wildly into an awkward, unpredictable spin downwards. Smoke quickly filled the cockpit.  
  
"T-Bone! We gotta eject now!" Razor yelled.  
  
"Roger that! Lets get out of here! T-Bone replied clearly as he blew the canopy. Automatically his seat ignited a small salvo of rockets that blew him clear of the wounded Turbokat. His seat dropped away and the parachute deployed. He immediately turned his attention skyward in search of the jet and smirked when he saw that it too was trailing smoke and on a collision course with solid ground.  
  
"Heh, see, that's what happens when you mess with the SWAT Kats!" he thought to himself as he descended slowly. He looked back down at the falling Turbokat and then the sky for another parachute.there was none. T- Bones eyes grew wide and his breath, shallow as honest to kats fear for his friend filled him from the inside out.  
  
"Jake.JAKE!" He called out in vain.  
  
"Come on! Come on!" Razor growled as he valiantly tried to free the jammed ejection seat mechanism. It must have locked up because of the collision with that plain. The increased G-forces made it hard for him to move his body as the altimeter counted moments of his life away. 5500 Feet, 5000 Razor desperately on the straps holding him to his seat but managed to only free himself of one, with the gained mobility he again tried to free the ejection mechanism. 4500 Feet, 4000  
  
The air felt so cold, it numbed his hands making it even harder to concentrate on his task. His heart was racing faster then before now. 3500 Feet, 3000  
  
The ground collision avoidance system blared to life, adding a frantic, high pitched siren to the ones that were already going off. The very earth seemed to be rushing up at him now, time was running short. 2500 Feet, 2000  
  
The small tom ripped at the straps with ravenous strength that he didn't know he possessed. The will to survive overtook his basic kat instincts kicked into overdrive. 1500 Feet, 1000  
  
After what seemed like an eternity, Razor tore the straps free and kicked away from the Turbokat, this was going to be close. 500.400.  
  
He pulled the ripcord the moment he was free and braced for impact but there just wasn't enough time for the parachute to open completely, it was too late. Razor hit the ground with a sickening plop a short distance away from the flaming wreckage of the Turbokat. He bounced once, twice and then finally slid to a halt, sprawled out on the baked wastelands of the desert. Unconsciousness claimed him instantly.  
  
Chance forced his parachute down to as fast as he could, rushing over to his friend once his feet hit the ground, ripping off his mask as he did so.  
  
"Jake! Come on Jake, don't do this to me!"  
  
The bigger tom collected his friend into his arms when he reached him becoming more frantic every second that passed that Jake didn't respond. He gently pressed a hand to his friends chest, desperately feeling for a heartbeat. A brief moment of relief washed over him when he found it. Carefully he picked up the smaller tom and looked around the arid wastes, spotting an old deserted barn not too far away.  
  
"Alright buddy, I'm gunna get you out of here, Just hang on, just hang on buddy." Chance said, trying to keep the nervousness he felt from seeping into his voice. He could sense Jake slipping away; he had to get him help soon. 


End file.
